


don't worry (we'll protect you)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Changkyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, Heats, Kids!Jooheon and Minhyuk, Little kids trying to protect omega Kihyun, M/M, Suggestive Themes, That's it, alpha!hyunwoo, omega!kihyun, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: When Kihyun gets his heat while at his job at the daycare center, it seems like his mate Hyunwoo isn't the only one who comes to save him.





	don't worry (we'll protect you)

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I'm down I like to go through omegaverse headcanons, and this one prompt I came across didn't stop bugging me until I wrote it out. Naturally, I decided to post it and not let it sit in my folders for an undisclosed amount of time. Credit to this anon/post for the original idea: http://omegaverse-seeker.tumblr.com/post/154534424016/heres-an-idea-an-omega-runs-a-preschool-their 
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Enjoy!

“Ki-seongsaenim, are you okay?”

Kihyun looked up from his food to see one of the children in his class, Minhyuk staring at him, usually smiley face contorted into a concerned frown. The teacher grins happily, chewing the food in his mouth and swallowing even quicker before answering the young beta’s question. “I’m fine, why?”

“Well,” he started uneasily, “you smell funny. Are you sick?”

 _Ah_ , Kihyun thinks. _Sharp kid._ The omega was on the verge of starting his heat, and although he should have been home, his heat management app hadn’t notified him that it was coming and as a result, he’d completely forgotten until he started feeling under the weather after arriving at the daycare center.

Nevertheless, from the looks of it his heat wasn’t going to hit until much later in the day, so he’d decided to deal with it and get his mate to pick him up as soon as the session was over.

Kihyun doesn’t know how much the child is aware of things like heats and ruts, so he decides not to risk a long lecture he’d really rather not give and simply says, “I’m okay, Minhyuk-ah. Don’t worry.” The beta doesn’t look appeased, reaching out a hand to touch his teacher’s cheek before gasping, eyes going wide.

“Ki-seongsaenim, you’re hot!,” he says loudly, grabbing the attention of all the other children shuffling around nearby, getting ready to take a nap after their lunch. “My mommy says that if an omega smells funny and feels hot, that means the omega is going into heat. Are you going into heat, Ki-seongsaenim?”

Kihyun nods, opening his mouth to explain that yes, he is going into heat but it isn’t for some time until it really hits and he’s still okay, but he’s beaten by the rest of his class, who all but run to him to offer him hugs and check his temperature, all of them saying a hundred different things at the same time and Kihyun can’t keep up.

“Seongsaenim, it’s dangerous to be outside when you’re in your heat!,” one of his female students scolds. “I read in a book that you have to stay home, or have your mate help you! Do you have a mate, seongsaenim? Where is your mate? We have to call your mate!” Kihyun tells her that he already did, but she still tells another alpha boy to tell the other teacher to call Kihyun’s mate.

“Don’t worry, Ki-seongsaenim,” Minhyuk says reassuringly, giving Kihyun a hug as the omega tries to get a word in, starting to sweat from the fever. “We’ll take care of you until your mate comes.” Just then, Changkyun, the other teacher-in-charge comes running, but he’s stopped by a hoard of little alphas and betas, and even a few omegas.

“No, Kyun-seongsaenim, you can’t come here! Alphas are not allowed here,” one of the alphas says sternly, growls coming out as loud squeaks. Kihyun looks at the teacher desperately, hoping that he’ll get them under control, but Changkyun just tries not to squeal at their cuteness and nods seriously, even offering to help them by keeping watch outside of the classroom.

The omega was so ready to curse at the younger teacher, but then a small tug at his sleeve grabs his attention. It’s Sohee, one of the quieter omegas in his class. “My mommies are both betas, so they can’t tell me what it’s like to be in heat. Does it hurt, seongsaenim?”

She looks like she’s on the verge of tears, so Kihyun just swallows the truth and tells her it’s a little like getting a fever, but nothing else. As if mocking him his stomach cramps up and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. The children around him coo consolingly, patting and rubbing him wherever they can reach.

He’s subjected to their care for the next two hours as they abandon their schedule to look after him, to the amusement of the other teachers and even the parents who come to pick them up, getting rejected as the kids insist that they will only leave once their Ki-seongsaenim’s mate arrives. In the meantime they offer him water and food, and wipe the sweat off his forehead occasionally.

Kihyun would protest, but he was beginning to feel weak and tired, body and mind itching for his alpha and making him needy, so he just sits and waits for Hyunwoo to arrive. It’s not long before he smells the woodsy scent of his mate, and the familiar scent makes the omega so relieved he could cry.

The alpha appears at the door, forgetting the apology that was sitting at the tip of his tongue as he takes in the crowd surrounding the entrance of the room and the little kids that try to keep him out. He can see Kihyun sitting in the middle of the space, face flushed and damp in dire need of his attention, and it takes all his willpower to not just shove the children aside and collect his omega.

“I’m his alpha,” he explains as they push at his knees with what little strength they have, looking down at the tiny things. They stop the struggle immediately, some even moving aside to let him in, but a few of them come up to him and block his way once more, sporting strict expressions.

“Hello, my name is Lee Jooheon,” one of them starts courteously, the way his parents and teachers always taught him to speak to strangers. “I’m sorry, mister, but we can’t just hand over Ki-seongsaenim just because you say you’re his mate. You have to prove it first.”

 Hyunwoo’s brows furrow in confusion as the rest of the children murmur in agreement and repeat the statement back to him in their loud voices. “And how do I do that?,” he asks in amusement, though his eyes linger on the way his mate is beginning to shiver, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Well…,” the child hums, looking at his friends. One of them, a male beta whispers into his ears and his face light up as he nods enthusiastically. The boy then runs off to Kihyun, leaning in to murmur in his ear as Jooheon faces Hyunwoo once more.

“What is seongsaenim’s favourite colour?,” he asks Hyunwoo.

“Purple,” the alpha replies almost immediately. Jooheon looks back at Kihyun and the other boy, and he nods, acknowledging Hyunwoo’s correct answer. Hyunwoo moves to go to Kihyun, but the children don’t seem satisfied just yet.

“But-,” a girl starts to protest, unhappy that Hyunwoo got it so easily, but Changkyun finally steps in with a chuckle. “Kids, he _is_ Ki-seongsaenim’s mate. The rest of the teachers and I have met him before. His name is Mr.Son Hyunwoo. Don’t worry, he’ll take care of seongsaenim now.”

They don’t look appeased, so Changkyun tries again. “What did we learn about mates and their scents the other day?,” he asks slowly and patting Hyunwoo’s arm to ask for his patience too. “Mates smell like each other!,” a few of them answer simultaneously.

“That’s right,” Changkyun says with a clap. “So if you smell Mr. Son, you’ll see that he smells a lot like Ki-seongsaenim.”

Jooheon and the male beta - who introduces himself as Minhyuk - walk up to the alpha, requesting for his wrist politely. He holds it out to them, and they sniff it a little, recognizing Kihyun’s familiar tea tree scent, before finally giving in.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ki-seongsaenim’s mate,” Minhyuk says with a smile as Hyunwoo helps Kihyun up, a hand going around his waist to keep a firm hold on his ill omega. He grabs Kihyun’s bag and walks him out, thanking the children for taking care of his mate with a warm albeit awkward smile and apologizing to the parents and other teachers, who wave him off and ask the pair to take care.

“I’m sorry I was late,” Hyunwoo murmurs as he helps him into the back of the car. Kihyun shakes his head in reply, dismissing his apologies. “The children are cute, they took such good care of you,” he says conversationally, and Kihyun laughs, although it comes out breathless and distracted. Hyunwoo goes to close the door, but Kihyun grabs his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss, gasping against the alpha’s mouth.

“Already?,” he mumbles against Kihyun’s lips, as the smaller’s scent gets heavier from the pheromones he’s starting to release. Hyunwoo’s pupils dilate as he inhales deeply, mind running amok from being in such close proximity to his omega.

“The children took such good care of you,” he repeats, voice deepening as he gets in beside the frisky male, pulling the door shut and thanking the heavens their car windows are tinted as Kihyun tugs at his shirt with one hand and pushes Hyunwoo’s head to his neck with the other, whimpering at the alpha to mark him.

 “But I’m here now, baby. I’ll take even better care of you, don’t you worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the ending lol, I had no idea how to else to end it.


End file.
